Endlessly
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: The cold times made dreams fall like rain and slip through her hands.. When she woke up from the countless wishes, he reflected in a shimmering illusion.. the silhouette whose faint smile led her along
1. Chapter 1

Endlessly

Reflections

"No!" "Stop this!" "Please don't"

The pleas got to her ears but never registered in her mind as she walked towards her goal.

"Kagome, don't do this.."

That same voice was the only one that understood her. No one else did…no one else tried to.

"Why would you do this? What about your mom?"

Her mom…what about her? That was moreover the reason she was attempting to do this. Her and her stupid 'new boyfriend'.

"Think this over! Please!"

Think…there were many things to think about. All thoughts hurt her. All but one.. But that thought hurts a little too..

Kagome looked back one last time as she deposited her bag. Her so called friends were there and some people she didn't even know. It didn't matter to her much really, they just didn't want to witness suicide.

"You'll never see _him_ if you do this.."

Was that her imagination? She thought she heard _that _voice…his voice. It brought back so much…so many memories.. When she was younger, happy…when _he _was around.

"_Hey, mister! You dropped your paper!" a young girl said as she ran towards a boy that didn't look that much older than her. Her ebony hair glistened as it danced with the wind. Her bare feet collided with the soft grass and her white sundress was pressed down with the girl's free hand._

'I don't wear white anymore..' Kagome thought as silent tears trickled down her face. Her oceanic eyes shone hazed over in sadness.

_The boy turned around towards her. She noticed his piercing golden eyes that went equally well with his waist length silver hair. His school uniform looked untouched as he clinched one strap of his bag that was on his shoulders. No emotion seemed to escape from his mind.._

'He was so different…so unique..' The teenager played through her mind as she continued towards the edge of the roof.

_The girl stood in front of him holding up a paper in both her tiny, fragile hands. She had a toothy grin on as happiness shone through her eyes._

'I used to be so happy..'

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He asked in a majestic voice. "Yes, but.. But your paper was dropped!" The young girl said so innocently as she pushed the paper forward a bit. "Thanks.." He replied as he took the paper. He was about to turn when he saw curiosity enter the young girl's eyes. "What?" He asked her in a hushed tone. "Will you be my friend?" the girl asked as she tilted her head sideways. _

'So innocent..'

_The boy bend down on one knee as he rested his palm on her hair. He nodded as the girl's smile grew as she started to cheer. He stood up again and clutched onto his black bag with one hand as he looked at the girl. "My name's Kagome! What's yours?" she asked in wonder and amazement. "Sesshoumaru.." He replied as he turned to walk away._

"_Where are you going?" Kagome asked as the boy started to slowly walk away from her. "I'm going to the lake to do my homework, would you care to join me?" He asked the girl as she nodded and quickly placed her small hand in his slightly larger palm. They both sat down and talked for hours until each one had to go their own separate ways.._

'But now…it's to late to think about that..' Kagome thought as she quickly started to descend from the 4 story building.

As she fell she felt a huge gust of wind past by her before she heard the screams and pleas fading away.

She felt like a feather.. So soft.. So fragile.. So delicate… Was this how it felt? Why didn't she feel any pain?

Soon enough the girl was placed on a cool surface which she recognized as grass as her eyes opened. She saw she was in a place where there were tree's benches and a walking path..

It reminded her of the park but that wasn't possible was it? She was dead wasn't she?

The girl quickly examined herself to find she was in her same gray and white school uniform but something was missing.. Her bracelet!

Kagome quickly looked down at her wrist and noticed the said item was gone before she heard movement in front of her and looked up.

There was a man- no an angel in front of her.. He had long knee length…silver hair? It went well with his…golden eyes..?

"H- MY BRACELET!" Kagome bellowed as she quickly tried to grab her treasured possession to find it out of her reach.

"Where did you get this bracelet from?" The mysterious man asked as he held it up high in the air. "None of your business! Give it back!" The girl said as she tried to reach for it again.

"These are very rare bracelets of the.." He started. "I know.. Of the Inu No Taisho clan! Now give. Me. Back. My. Bracelet!" The girl articulated as she finally got it back.

"Who are you anyway.." Kagome asked as she slipped on her bracelet, glaring at the man who smirked back at her.

"You didn't answer my question yet.." He said, amusement clearly in his eyes as she started to get fed up with the man.

"I got it from a friend, now who are you! Are you some weird angel or something?" She asked as she looked around.

"You aren't dead…and as for you other question, I am your friend.." He said as Kagome's eyes narrowed even lower.

"I don't have friends…" She said as she pinched herself on the arm and true enough as the man said, she was alive and well.

"You got this bracelet from your friend, and I am your friend.." The teenage boy repeated as he took up a black bag from the grass next to her purple one- her purple one?

"How did you get tha-" Kagome started to question. "That is…a secret.." He said as he turned around and slowly walked on in front of her. De ja vu much..

"Hey! Where are you going!" Kagome asked as she watched the boy stop in his tracks. What a weird teenager..

"I'm going to the lake…I need to finish my homework…would you care to join me?" He asked as he looked back at her with amusement and curiosity.

"_I'm going to the lake to do my homework. Would you care to join me?"_

Kagome gasped as she looked at the boy in front of her. It couldn't possibly be him. She was in Tokyo and she met him while she was in New York.

"Is it…is it you?" She asked softly as tears started to form in her eyes. "Hai Kagome.." He said, proving indeed that it was her old friend.

She quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he ruffled her head. And for the first time, in many years, Kagome Higurashi, actually smiled.

Her throat went raw as silent tears slid down her face and he allowed her to cry in his chest, just like he used to when she was younger.

"I thought…I thought I'd never see you again.." She whispered as she closed her eyes not noticing the flash of one of the diamond crescent moons that hung from the chain of her bracelet.

"Go get your bag.." He commanded her as she nodded and wiped the tears and picked up the purple bag and ran over to the man who held out his hand towards her.

Kagome yet again smiled as she remembered the first time she placed her hand in his and yet again, putting all her trust in Sesshoumaru, placed her thin and fragile hand into his strong and soft palm…

* * *

_Please, sit down.. May I offer you something? Anything you wish.. _

_No, nothing. If you don't mind, this will be recorded…

* * *

_

TBC..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha & Co...

Authors Note: In the flashbacks, Kagome was 5 and Sesshoumaru was 6. When they meet again Kagome is now 15 and Sesshoumaru 16.

_Next Chapter on Endlessly:_

"_Did you regain contact with the human?"_

"_He…he hurt me.."_

"_It was…forced mating.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome yet again smiled as she remembered the first time she placed her hand in his and yet again, putting all her trust in Sesshoumaru, placed her thin and fragile hand into his strong and soft palm…**

** Endlessly**

** Changing For The Worst**

**As Kagome opened the door she saw her mom and her mom's boyfriend standing in front of the stairs facing the door. The girl walked in fully before closing the door and looking at the two. **

"**I'm home?" Kagome said before her mom collided with her in a death grip hug. "Why did you try to commit suicide again?" Her mom asked her. "I'm.. Gomen.." Kagome replied as she slowly hugged her mom back. **

"**Kagome! You had us worried!" Her mom's boyfriend said as he walked over to them. His red eyes showed false relief and his jet black hair swayed behind him close to his waist. **

"**Gomen, Naraku...didn't mean to scare you two like that.." She said as she glared at him. Her mom pulled away looking her over before sighing. "Well, we have good news!" the woman said was they walked her over to the couch…**

**Sesshoumaru sighed as he took off the beaded bracelet from his wrist as he walked into his palace. His hair grew to his knees and his crescent moon appeared on his forehead as his two maroon stripes were also visible on both cheeks. He flexed his claws as he stood at his rightful height. He walked into his conference room to find two males waiting for him.**

"**What do you want?" He asked as he sat at the head of the table. "Did you regain contact with the ningen?" One asked. He had red eyes that brought out his black hair that was in a ponytail. **

"**If I did how would this concern Naraku?" Sesshoumaru replied as he raised his eyebrow. "The hanyou is in contact with her family…will you accept these terms or not?" Another asked as he also had his hair in a ponytail as his blue eyes looked over him. **

"**Kouga, Naraku would not profit from this so why even be in contact with the Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru also replied. "She is indeed Kikyo's reincarnation.." The first demon replied. **

"_**She has a new boyfriend that scares me.."**_

"**Fine.. I accept…" He said as he yet again grasped Kagome's file in hand. "Good.. Here's where you'll be attending school after summer break and here's her address.." Kouga said handing him some other papers. "This is getting old.." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up and got out the room…**

"**WHAT?! Your getting married to him _and _I'm going to a Christian school?!" Kagome bellowed, infuriated, as she stood up. "Hai.." The two replied in unison as they looked at her calmly. "BUT MOM!! you're a_ BUDDHIST!!" _Kagome protested. "I'm converting dear…most of Naraku's family is Christian.." Her mom said before Kagome ran up the stairs. **

"**I HATE YOU BOTH!!" She said before entering her room and slamming the door shut. She hopped onto her bed seething. She really, truly, hated Naraku.. She didn't care about religion…she cared about having those evil step-fathers!! Noo!! She would end up like a messed up Cinderella with no happy ending.. At least there wasn't one of those Disney happy endings.. Kagome took out her notebook to take her mind off this tragedy. Instead she caught something that held her full attention. A number..**

"**I already have more than enough responsibilities to take care of! I can't just add 'school' on the list!!" Sesshoumaru said on the phone as he rubbed his temples. **

"**Kagome's a nice girl.." the voice said over the phone. "Father…she tried to commit suicide.." The taiyoukai said as he heard silence over the phone and smirked. "As I said before…All she needs is a good friend who will lead her in the _right_ direction.." Inutaisho retorted. **

"**I'm a taiyoukai…I don't do 'good' and I sure as hell don't lead people in the '_right_ direction'" Sesshoumaru replied before he heard a beeping noise. "Hold on.." He said as he pressed the talk button on his cell. **

"**Taisho here.." he said as he saw anonymous on his phone. "So…that's your last name.." A female teenager's voice said over the phone. **

**As Sesshoumaru was about to reply he heard snickering… Either Kagome could sound like a male or his father was in this conversation.**

**Kagome sat down on her purple bed taking off the black nail polish she applied to her fingers last week. "Don't say a word.." He said as he glanced at his Sidekick. Yup.. That definitely was his father..**

"**Otou...leave.. Now.." He said. "Ah…I got caught!! Ja!!" Inutaisho said before hanging up. "Okay…." Kagome said. "What did you call for?" He asked calmly. "I hate him!!" Kagome bellowed into the phone. "Who is it this time? Barney? Michael Jackson?" Sesshoumaru asked before he heard Kagome laugh lightly. **

"**Everyone hates them…unless their small children unable to decide for themselves.. I'm talking about Naraku.." Kagome explained as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. So Hiten and Kouga did find everything on Kagome this time.. **

"**Mom's boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked to make sure. "Yeah, can you believe he proposed to my mom?! And she actually said yes!! I swear he's evil.." She replied while turning on her ipod and placing the headphones on her lap before returning to her nails.**

"**Well you have a problem then, don't you.." He said as he glanced up at the sky. "Hey I go-" Kagome started before she heard a knock on her door. "Gotta go.. Meet me at the park we were at in the morning okay?" She whispered into the phone. **

"**Alright.." He also whispered. The door opened to reveal Naraku looking at her questioningly. "What are you doing?" he asked as Kagome froze. "Um.. Se…See ya later…Tiffany!!" Kagome made up before hanging up. Sesshoumaru looked at the phone blinking a few times. Was that Naraku's voice? And did she just call him _Tiffany_? **

**Kagome stood up glaring at the form towering above her. "Get out of my room!!" She said as she tried to push him out. "Your mom went to the store.." He said with a smirk. **

"**Didn't I just tell you to get out of my room? I'll have the police in here in a flash!!" Kagome said as she took up her cell phone and started to dial the three digits when the phone went flying out of her hand and into the closet. She looked up at Naraku with a defiant glare as he blocked the entrance to her room. **

**Naraku pinned her to the ground and held her in a tight grip as she struggled to pull away from him. "Are you opposing me? It seems you need to learn your place.." He said as he got up pulling her up with him and throwing her onto her bed. **

**She winced as her head hit the wall and she fought to stay conscious. She looked up and saw him walking towards her with a wider smirk as she made a jump for the door before being pulled into his grip.**

"**Do you truly think you can escape me..?" Naraku whispered in her ear as tears started to brim her eyes. "Get off of me!!" She said as she kicked him and ran out the door and towards the stairs before she was tackled to the ground. Naraku growled as he turned her to face him and smacked her hard on the cheek. As blood started to trickle down her face she glared coldly at him. **

"**Bastard.." She said as she held the house phone in her free hand dialing the number that came first to her head. "Hello?" came from the other line as Naraku growled louder and Kagome slid out of his grasp limping down the stairs. He sprained her ankle… "Help!! Call the-" Kagome started before she was pushed against the wall and the phone fell out of her hands. **

**Naraku placed a bruising kiss on her lips. He held her tightly as Kagome bit his tongue and screamed loudly as she lunged for the phone again before Naraku grabbed it and crushed it in his grip as he pushed her onto the couch putting one hand on each side of her so she couldn't move.. **

**A scream echoed through the town..**

_**Is there anybody out there? Can anybody hear me? Even though I know my voice is small, this once I beg of you…please come and save me.. I don't want to do this.. Please hear me out.. I know it may be too late but still, please wake me up from this never ending nightmare.. **_

**Authors Note: Kikyo in the first chapter and Kikyo that Kouga referred to are two different persons.. **

**The bracelet Sesshoumaru wears is his concealment spell that makes him take a human appearance of 16.**

**Kagome called her mother who hung up on her… Poor, poor soul..**


End file.
